It may be desirable to detect lines, circles, ellipses and other geometries in digital and/or video images. Such geometries may be detected through a brute force method of analyzing every group of points (or pixels). For example, to detect lines, every pair of points or pixels may be analyzed to find groups of collinear or nearly collinear points. Such an approach is computationally intensive and may not be efficient. The Hough transform may be used to detect a line, circle, ellipsoid or other geometry in a video and/or digital image. The Hough transform may provide a more desirable method of detecting such geometries.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.